cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Besaid Council of Delegates
|leader1_type = President of the Council (Vice President of Grand Besaid) |leader1 = Matthew Koirbe |party1 = Independent |election1 = December 2, 2009 |leader2_type = Vice President of the Council |leader2 = Nommaai Nueamaninia |election2 = December 2, 2009 |party2 = Independent |leader3_type = Coalition Leader |leader3 = Emery Durison |election3 = December 2, 2009 |party3 = BCP |leader4_type = Opposition Leader |leader4 = Michael Maliwui |election4 = December 2, 2009 |party4 = BRP |leader5_type = Dean of the Council |leader5 = Grant Haliford |election5 = December 2, 2009 |party5 = BCSP |members = 2676 |political_groups1 = |last_election1 = October 17, 2009 |meeting_place = National Capitol, Besaid, Oyen, Grand Besaid |coa_pic = Logo123.png |coa_res = 250px |session_room = GrandBesaidCoD.png |structure1 = Structureofcod.png |structure1_res = 250px |website = www.councilofdelegates.gbe.gov }} The Grand Besaid Council of Delegates, also known as the Council of Delegates of Grand Besaid and just as the Council of Delegates, is the of the National Assembly of Grand Besaid, though its power is nearly equal to that of the , the House of Representatives. It is responsible for the creation and abolition of laws, and for approving most major federal appointments. Membership The Council of Delegates currently has 2676 seats. One half of the delegates in the Council of Delegates are elected by the entire nation through open list proportional representation. The other half are elected by the states through open list proportional representation, with every state and the capital region of Besaid electing 223 delegates. :"The Council of Delegates shall be comprised of members who are elected every four years. The electors of the entire nation shall, using open list proportional representation, directly elect one-half of the members of the Council of Delegates. The electors of each state shall directly elect the other one-half of the members of the Council of Delegates through open list proportional representation; each state shall receive an equal number of delegates in the Council of Delegates." :- Constitution of Grand Besaid Legislative Procedure Any Member of the Council of Delegates can propose a resolution or motion, after doing so it will either be refered to a committee or be voted on by the entire chamber, depending upon the will of the other members. If the motion passes by a majority vote, then it will be sent to the House of Representatives who must also pass it by a majority vote. Once passed by both houses, the President will then have the opprotunity to veto it or submit it to a popular referendum. The National Assembly can override vetoes of the President by a two-thirds vote in both houses; however, the National Assembly can not overturn the results of a popular referendum. Parties Ruling Parties The Besaidian Christian Party currently holds the most seats in the Council of Delegates with 861, although the party does not hold a majority of the seats, only forming a within the Council of Delegates. The "Democratic Christian Coalition", a government coalition formed by the Besaidian Christian Party and the Besaidian Liberal Christian Party, is considered to be the ruling faction, even though it does not hold a majority of the seats in the Council of Delegates. However, both the Constitution Party and the Democratic Party have worked with the Democratic Christian Coalition extensively. The Democratic Party commonly works with the coalition on fiscal issues, and the Constitution Party commonly works with the coalition on social issues. Official Opposition Party The Besaidian Republican Party is currently the Official Opposition in the Council of Delegates with 446 seats. The Democratic Christian Coalition commonly submits initiatives to them for scrutiny and review, and the two have worked together on social issues. Committees The Council of Delegates has a number of standing committees to help it critique, review and analyze legislation. Every committee also has sub-committees which help it to better carry out its function. The following are the current standing committees of the Council of Delegates: * Agriculture * Appropriations * Armed Services * Budget * Commerce, Banking and Trade * Immigration and Citizenship * Domestic Security * Education and Labor * Energy * Entertainment and Culture * Foreign Affairs * Health and Human Services * Intelligence * Judiciary * Natural Resources and the Environment * Oversight and Government Reform * Rules and Ethics * Science and Technology * Small Business * Transportation and Infrastructure * Urbanization and Housing * Veterans' Affairs * Welfare and Taxation Representation As seen in the table to the right, the distribution of representatives to the states is independent of population, causing the state delegates to the Council of Delegates to greatly under-represent some states, while greatly over-representing other states. Currently, there is about a 1:43 ratio of the number of people a delegate from Zukumi represents as opposed to the number of people a delegate from Oyen represents. This has caused many people to denounce the state delegations of the Council of Delegates as "undemocratic" and "unrepresentative" in nature. However, this was largely intentional, acting as a check on the delegates of more popular states, preventing them from oppressing the smaller states in even more undemocratic ways. Others dismiss the "undemocratic" accusations against the Council of Delegates by saying that the House of Representatives accurately represents population, and that the larger states have a much larger impact on national representatives in the Council of Delegates than the smaller states do. These arguments have caused most people to see the disproportionate representation in the Council of Delegates as "moderated" and "necessary to a degree". A number of critics also claim that the Council of Delegates is "too proportional", making it difficult to form strong coalitions. This leads others to complain about the fact that the Council of Delegates cannot dissolve itself and call for new elections, stalling government operations at times because of the lack of a coalition. Others assert that this was intentional to not only moderate legislation, but also to make sure that it had a wide consensus before passing. Other critics insist that the constituencies of the Council of Delegates are too broad for the delegates to represent accurately and faithfully. Links * Grand Besaid House of Representatives * National Assembly of Grand Besaid * Legislature of Grand Besaid * Second Republic of Grand Besaid * Constitution of Grand Besaid * Grand Besaid * Grand Besaid Portal Category:Grand Besaid Category:Politics of Grand Besaid Category:National legislatures